Strawberry Ice Cream Bubbles
by Kora-WritesFF
Summary: Harry visits the prefect bathroom over winter break, and runs into the last person he wants to see. What exactly is in those red bubbles in the prefect bathroom, and why is Draco acting so odd? DMHP, MM relationship


Kora: Hey guys! Just a warning but there happens to be a guy-guy relationship in this story, and it's rated M for a reason, so I suggest if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. Thanks!

Harry: Oh god what are you doing to me this time?

Kora: innocent grin me? I would never do anything to you 'Arry!

Draco: grumbles sleepily Why am I here? Where's my ice cream?

Harry: I doubt that besides…aw bugger, you aren't seriously pairing me up with him are you? Why do you do this to me?

Kora: Hey, just a note, I don't own Harry Potter (or any other characters/ideas from the books for that matter). If I did I'd probably lock various characters in the closet with each other, cause I'm evil like that.

Harry: groans please don't read this, it's too embarrassing

Kora: Harry can't wait for you to read and review! He'll give ya some chocolate frogs if you do!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Strawberry Ice Cream Bubbles**

Summary: Harry visits the prefect bathroom over winter break, and runs into the last person he wants to see. What exactly is in those red bubbles in the prefect bathroom, and why is Draco acting so odd? Those pesky red bubbles do weird things to people. DM/HP, M/M relationship, Rated M for a reason! Takes place some time after the third book.

AN: Draco is a little ooc, but what can you expect? The poor guy is half starved and has been without company for almost an entire week! Not to mention those red bubbles seem to have an odd effect on people…

--------------------------------------------

Harry Potter tossed back and forth on his bed then sat up with a sigh. He was way too tense to sleep. It was Christmas break and the Gryffindor commons were nearly empty, with the exception of Seamus and a few of the girls. Ron and Hermione had both gone home for the break. Harry had been spending all his time on the assignment Snape had given them on "The usefulness of a truth serum". Harry was pretty sure he had done that on purpose. Snape had been furious ever since Sirius had escaped the dementors. Harry rolled his shoulders stiffly then made up his mind quickly. He slipped out of bed and, throwing his invisibility cloak around himself, quietly left the Gryffindor commons. He had discovered a secret passage into the prefect bathrooms with the help of the marauders map. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the area, Filch was wandering around the library and Snape was pacing in his office, but other than that the castle was still. He approached the suit of armor and watched his miniature map self tap it and say "Amoveo"1. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the statue then whispered "Amoveo". The statue clunked to steps to the right, revealing a short passage. Harry put the map away and went through the passage, finding himself in front of the large, nearly swimming pool sized, prefect bath tub. He turned the water on then looked at the many different faucets around the pool and turned one on, watching deep red, strawberry smelling bubbles fill the tub. He quickly stripped off his clothes and slid into the tub, sighing in relief as he felt the stress slipping away. Nearly an hour later Harry was dried off and redressed, feeling much less stressed and very tired. He picked up his invisibility cloak and turned to head out the passage way, only to trip and fall onto something soft before falling to the floor, much to his surprise, landing on whatever it was he had hit. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he realized the 'thing' he had fallen on top of was no other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was bored. Even the witless Crabbe and Goyle who constantly followed him had gone home for Christmas. The Slytherin commons were quiet and empty. He had told everyone he was going home a day late, and then decided just to stay. He was still annoyed at his father and decided not to go home, that would teach his father a lesson. No one told Draco Malfoy what to do. But now he was regretting his decision, of course he'd never admit it, but he was bored out of his mind. Draco left the Slytherin commons to find the kitchen. He wanted food, and Draco _always_ got what he wanted. He wandered the hallways for half an hour, completely lost, another thing he would never admit, when he smelled something suspiciously like strawberry ice cream, one of Draco's few weaknesses. He smirked triumphantly when he saw a hole behind one of the suits of armor. So that was the secret passage to the kitchen, he'd have to remember it. He easily squeezed past the armor into the passage. It was a short passage but it was low, forcing him to lean over and keep his head down. The smell of strawberry ice cream grew stronger as he got closer to the end of the passage. Suddenly something bumped into him and fell on top of him. Normally he would have cursed it a million different ways but instead he just breathed in deeply. The thing on top of him smelled very much like strawberry ice cream, and he _liked_ strawberry ice cream. Draco looked up to see that it was a person who had landed on him, a person with messy damp hair, emerald green eyes and dark green night clothes, a person who looked suspiciously like Harry Potter…

Things Draco will never admit:

That he doesn't like being alone

That he's lost

That he was wrong

That he has a weakness or Strawberry ice cream

He likes strawberry ice cream….a lot…a whole lot

1: Amoveo is Latin for To move away

Review and Harry'll give ya chocolate frogs

Ideas will be listened to, though I have an idea already

Review if ya want more


End file.
